Smile For Me
by RavenandEnvyMichaelis2002
Summary: Raven was bullied by Mira in Grades k-5. Mira moves to DeathCity now going to the DWMA. Raven is now doing great at school.7th grade is now starting up and Raven's dad get a job at the DWMA reuniting her with her bully. Raven now has to face her bully as she ruins her life again or, will she meet the love of her life?{RavenXRagnorock}The summary may not be good but the the story is
1. Black, a color that can't be violated

Hello readers! This is my first attempt at a Soul Eater Fanfic. P.S All the charaters are 13 or 14. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 : Black a Color That Cannot Be violated

" Calm down Raven, it's just a joke!" Mira laughed. She was a devil with the face of an angel and designer clothes.

Sarah and Natile pointed and laughed along with the group of 3rd graders on the black top. They were in her group of pretty girls. Sarah with long blonde hair and emreald eye gleaamed in the sun light. She could get some of the cuttest boys to like her. And Natilie, her stregnth was her red hair and athlitic body. Together they were the most dangerous people in Carel Elementary. Nobody would dare mess with them.

" Come on! Don't be such a cry baby!" someone yelled.

"Suck it up!" the 3rd graders started to laughed and chanted.

"Why don't you laugh? It was a joke." clique of girls teased.

Mira looked at me for a moment then whispered something to Sarah an ex-friend of mine. Sarah giggled and joined her new group of the "popular girls". Mira stopped walking and turned in my direction and said, " And Raven, let's keep this our secret. Kay?" Her voice was sweet yet sickening.

Some kids started to whisper mean thing about me, making my tears even harder to hold crowd of 3rd graders started to die down, until I was the only one left on the black top. My throat was dry making it hard to swallow. Tears streamed down my face more and more. I got up and ran to the girls' bathroom. A few kids stared at me. Some teachers on a break tried to stop and ask what happened but, I just kept on running.

I finally made it to the bathroom. I was the only one in there. I stared at my inky black ponytail. It was mangled and filled with the pink bubble gum Mira spit in my hair. _What am I going to do? Mom is going to wonder what happened. I'll just tell her I tripped were some gum was and got it in my hair._ I checked my Hello Kitty watch it was 2:47. The other kids were probaly still at the playground having and talking about me. Thinking about what just happened made more and more tears flow out. I'm just going stay in here until it's time to leave. I closed my eyes and cried some more School was a living . School with Mira was a living nightmare.

^^^^^^^^^^^ 5 yrs Later ^^^^^^^^^^^

I can't belive 7th grade starts off in a week and a half. Just the sound of it makes me a little happier. The movement of Mira makes school better. I've matrured alot too. My hair goes all the way down my back, I'm a little taller and I think I have a nice face and figure. My ocean blue eyes stood out in my reflection. When mom was still alive she always told me to ignore the bullies because, I was going to be an even more beautiful person when I get a little older.

When Mira moved, She went to Death City in the fifth grade to go to the DWMA. School was easier than it used to be! I even made a few friends! Some of the kids that made fun of me became my friends, like Natile. I could remeber it perfectly. In fifth grade Mira anounced she was moving. Everyone was kinda sad. Their leader was leaving. " I'm going to miss most of all Raven!" she laughed sarcastly. I looked sad but inside, I was beaming with happiness. She told everyone she would'nt be back.

My new friends were Natile Mira's ex-friend, Samantha a brunette who konws how it feels to be bullied and Carly, a exchange student from the UK. I Know I can trust them, I just know it.

I looked at my clothes, it was 1:00 in the afternoon and I was still in my pajamas! I put on a pair of black deimn shorts, my favorite white Hello Kitty shirt, my black beanie and my black converes. Mira always made fun of me for wearing black. She always called me goth and emo. I love the color black because it can't be violated by other colors. Like I try not to be violated by Mira but, she still gets to me still. But, this year is going to be alot better. I then got my brush and brushed my long black hair.

"Raven! Come here, I have something important to tell you!" he yelled from downstairs.

I ran down the stairs to where he was.

" Yes?" I said standing infront of him.

" You know how I've been looking for a better job?" he asked.

I stood there kinda puzzled. " Yeah."

" Well a friend of mine named Death got me a job in Death City! And Death said he can enroll you in his school, the DWMA!" he said excitedly. I just stood there with my mouth wide open. _What did you just say_?! I wanted to yell.

"What's wrong?" he asked frowning.

I unfroze from my thoughts and quickly said," Nothing! I am just so excited to move!"

I can't belive this is happening! And when I just started liking school too. Mira will ruin my life once again. I put on a smile for my dad because he really needs this job. _Why?! Why is this happening to me?! _I screamed in my head.

My dad gave a relived smile ." Great we'll start packing the day after tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay." i choked.

" To celebrate let's go out tonight." he cheered. 'Yay' was the only thing I could manage to get out. As soon as I leave my life is over.

Hey! I hope you like it! Ragnorock will either be in the chapter after the next to let you know! Well PLEASE review! Tell me what you think!

-Raven


	2. Brat-Fast With Natile

Hello I hope you you enjoyed chapter one. I dedacate this chapter to my followers and favorites by: Warriorz327, XxChesirelolitaxX, and blackstarlover31. Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Brat-Fast With Natile

After Dad told our movement we out to our favorite reastaunt, Red Lobster. I Could bearly touch my seafood plater. But I managed to joke around and smile for my Dad. Things have been a little rough ever since my mom died. Then when we got home I went straight to my room and passed out.

I walked through the long halls of my new school. They were empty. _Am I late? _I thought.

" Hey goth girl!" a filmilar sweetly sickening voice shouted.

It was Mira. She was there with a whole crowd of students laughing at her hurtful coment. Then the worse thing happened. Someone came and strayed me in black paint.

" Looks good on a goth girl." Mira laughed.

I looked at the crowd, they were taking pictures of me drench in a thick coat of black, probaly wanting to put them on Facebook or Instagram. It felt like the room was spining. The chanting students yelled,

"GOTH GIRL!" "GOTH GIRL! "

"RAVEN IS A GOTH GIRL!"

Then I woke up from the nightmare, drenched in sweat insead of black paint. I had a major headache. I growled in pain when I got off my bed. My eyes were all blury, so I squinted my eyes looking for my brush. After a few minutes of searching I finally find my purple brush on my dresser. I brushed through my tangled inky black hair, gritting my teeth through the really rough tangles. I then put on a pair of white jeans and my purple kitsune shirt. Then I laced up my purple VANS, slipped on my black hoodie and walked downstairs.

The aroma of butter scotch filled my nose. My dad was downstairs drinking coffe in the kitchen.

" Hey!" he smiled smothing back his blak hair with his hand.

" G'morning Dad." I waved back. she leaned back in his chair a little and took a long sip of his coffe.

" Why don't you go out to the cafe down the street and invite that girl, um, Natile to go with you, it's on me. You know because we're leaving tomorrow and you should say goodbye to her before we leave." he said still concentrating on his coffe.

" Okay! I'll text her right now!" I cheered. My thumbs glilded along the screen of my phone as I texted Natile.

**Me: hey nat! u wnt to go to the cafe down the street wth me? i have something ****REALLY**** important to tell u.**

**Natile: uh sure! whts the big news? u get a bf?**

**Me: nope i wish. just meet me thre. **

**Natile: kay. c u there**

Then I got up and ran out the front door. The walk to the cafe wasn't that long of a walk. When I got inside Natile was at a table already eating a pancake with some cream and strawberries. I waved to. She just smiled with a mouth full of cake. Then I rushed over to the table and sat down.

" Hey! What's the big news?! Are you sure you didn't get a boyfriend?" she asked.

I sighed and said, " For the love of God I did not get a boyfriend!"

" My Dad got a job at the DWMA, now we have to move."

" What!?" she said practicly spitting out her pancakes.

"Can't you stop him or explain that you love it here?!" she yelled.

"It's not that easy, we-"

" What's not that easy leaving your fucking bestfriend, or what!?" she yelled once more. Her face was tomato red.

" Well my Dad needs the job and I want to see him happy you know!" I yelled back.

She narrowed her eyes. " You always do what _your Daddy_ says. Speak for yourself!"

I held my now throbbing head and got up and walked out.

" Just what I'd except from a GOTHIC BITCH!" I heard Natile yell as I walked outside.I Haven't heard that since Mira left. Tears pricked my cheeks as I walked home alone.

What a horrible breakfast. Naw, you can't even call this a breakfast. With Natile acting like such a brat I would call it a Brat-Fast.

**Hey readers! This was a kinda shocking chapter, but I hope you like it. I know this story is kinda going a little slow. Forgive me but I promise when Raven does go to the DWMA the story get's more interesting. Next Raven Travels to Death City, see ..., and meets ...**


	3. Death City pt 1: New Friends?

Hello! Everyone the chapter you have been waiting for! ( Or at lease I have.) I just wanna thank Dreamer372 SOOO much for being my first reviewer! Again thank you! Also Ragnorock is a human. ENJOY!

Chapter 3: Death City pt 1: New Friends?

Well, today's the day. Dad And I are already on the road to Death City or should I say my death-bed. As soon as Mira see's me I'm dead. Goodbye life. Maybe to pass the time I can write my death wish. All I can hear is the vibrating car that makes me sleepy. I turn to the window on the passager seat counting the cars that we pass. Then I turn to my Dad, he's heavily consentrating on the road. My eyes get heavy and everyhing turns black.

A loud buzz of my phone wakes me up from my sleep. My Dad turns to me and smiles.

" Finally awake, Sleeping beauty?"

I smile and nod. I then take out my phone from my black jacket. I look at the time.

" IT"S FREAKING 6:55 IN THE MORNING?!" I asked my Dad.

He bursts out laughing. " Yup. We should be there at 9AM."

" Okay." I yawned staring into space.

He yawned too.

" Ha, the yawns are cantagious! How many rooms are there?" I asked.

He giggled at the the coment and yawned again. " Well theres 3 bathrooms and 4 bedrooms. When we get there I'll probaly have you help me unpack then you can expore the city while I sleep. How does that sound?"

" Great!" I smiled at his coment. My phone buzzed again. I then went to see who the heck was texting me so much. My eyes wided seeing who it was.

**Natile: i'm so srry i did something messed up.**

**Natile: Come on txt me i said i was srry! :(**

**Natile: Rav dnt be mad**

**Raven: Wht the hell did u do?**

**Natile: Finally! dnt hate me. i txted mira that u wer goin 2 her school**

**Raven: wtf? why did u do that!? and u say im selfish :..(**

**Natile: im soooo srry!**

**Raven: dnt talk 2 me ever!**

I then turned off my phone angerly. Now Mira knows I'm coming even before I'm there thanks a lot freaking Natile! I was so mad I fell alseep the rest of the ride.

I woke up on our couch. It looked like dad had put everything where it's supossed to be. I went to go look at the rooms. Dad put all my stuff in the second biggest room two rooms away from his. My bed and shelves were put perfectly in place. I looked by it and there was a note.

_**Raven go ahead and put away all your stuff then, you can go out. **_

_**-Dad P.S I left $20 for you on the table.**_

After reading the note I put away all my things quickly and went to the table to get the money he left me. I walked up to the table and got the money and opened the front door. The sun was out and bright. I quickly ran inside and got my spare keys and ran out the door.

I looked around my neiborhood looking around. All the houses looked the same except that they were different colors. It seemed like a peaceful neighborhood. By our street there's a basketball court and some swings. Four boys were playing basketball on the the court. One with black hair and three white stripes in it, another with white hair and red eyes, one with blue hair and teal eyes and the last with black hair and red eyes. Then I started staring at two girls across the street yelling at each other about someone named Mattew.

" Watch out!" I heard one of the boys yell. Before I knew it I was knocked down by the basketball. All four boys came over to where I was. I could feel my face get a little pink.

" Are you okay?!" blue hair laughed.

" Black-Star! She just got hit by a basketball in the head!" the others shouted.

" I'm okay." I said getting up.

" You sure?" the one with black hair asked. I nodded and I could fell my face heat up even more.

The group of boys stood infont of me akwardly. I just turned red.

" You know, I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" he asked.

" Yeah we literally just moved. My Dad just finished putting away our stuff like maybe two hours ago." I told them.

" What's your name? I'm Black-star." the Black-Star said. " That's Ragnorock, the one with black hair. Kinda of our alpha. The one with white hair is soul. And the guy over there with the white stripes is Death The Kid." they all waved to me.

" Hi, I'm Raven." I said shyly.

" Nice name." Ragnorock smiled. I smiled back.

" Hey, we were about to go to the ice cream parlor near here you want to go? It's on me! " Black-Star asked.

" Sure." I said then, I joined the group. I looked around the city as we walked to the parlor. There were lots of cool looking stores and restraunts everywhere. Dad and I live downtown. That's probaly why there's so many attractions.

After a few minutes of walking we made it to the parlor. It was pretty big for an ice cream parlor. The outside was really nice too. base coat of paint was a nice white and the rim was blac. There were cool Victorian London-styled laterns hung everywhere. And when we walked in it was even cooler, literally! It was freezing inside! But the inside decor was awsome. Black and white marble tiles scattered the floor with some retro black tables and white chairs to go with it all.

" Oh my god!" I heard someone screech as we went to take a seat.

I can't belive what seeing. Mira was sitting with a group of girls staring right at me.

" Who invited the goth-girl?" she smirked.

Thank you for reading ch. 3! Thanks again for all my support.


	4. Death City pt 2: Touring The City

Hello readers! Thank you all for you reviews follows and favorites so much! Well here's Ch. 4! ENJOY!

Chapter 4: Death City pt 2:Touring the City

I can't belive I'm standing right infront of my old bully. Ragorock nudged my arm but, I kept on staring Mira's way.

She narrowed her eyes at me and said," I asked you a question."

" Hey you shouldn't talk to people like that you know." Black-Star mumbled.

" Hey Raven, you know her?" Ragnorock asked.

" Yeah, we went to school together." Mira interupted before I could say anything.

Mira walked up to were we were and smiled to the boys. They just rolled their eyes.

" So, are you guys going to be able to make it to my party tomorrow?" Mira asked as if I wern't there. She batted her e

" Well um, I don't know. Since Raven here is new I wanted show her around a little more." Ragonorock said smiling at me. I shyly smiled back. His blood red eyes shinned.

" Maybe it would be cool if Raven could come with us, you know that would be fun." he said. Mira gave me a dirty look. But smiled when she looked at Ragnorock and said, " But I ordered enough for the people _ I invited._

" Well I guess I won't go." Ragnorock said walking away.

" Wait! Okay I'll see if I can get enough things. So _she_ can go." she growled pointing at me. I just stood there innocently.

" Desperate." Black-Star whispered to Soul and Death The Kid, who were giggling at Mira. She saw them and gave them dirty looks. Mira seems to really want Ragnorock to go to this party.

After our inconter with Mira we sat at a table as far away from her and her clique of girls. She kept on looking our way but we all ignored her. We all then ordered our favorite ice cream. Mine and Ragnorock's is stawberry, Black-Star's is chocolate, and Soul's and Kid's is vanilla. We were all quite until Black-Star broke the silence.

" So you came from the same school Mira did huh? How was it?"

I stired around my ice cream. " Yeah, it was okay I guess. Mira was just a jerk to everyone she didn't like."

He smiled and laugh, " Hell yeah! Tell me about, she still is a jerk. Don't worry school with a star like me will be the best!"

The others rolled their eyes. " Stop bragging Black-Star!" They all yelled.

After we finished eatting our ice cream and laughing. We left.

" So Raven, where do you want to go next?" Kid asked. "

What about the academy? Are we able to see that?" I asked.

" Oh yeah, the first two weeks before school they let new students check out the school. You want to go." he asked.

" Sure. Let's check it out." I all then walked to the DWMA.

5 MINUTES LATER...

"The DWMA is **HUGE!" **I yelled.

" Yeah it is." Ragnorock said.

" WAIT UP!" Kid yelled. " I need to walk up these steps perfectly symectrical!"

" What, WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Oh Kid has a symetry addiction." Soul whispered.

" I do not! Symetry is just a hobby!" Kid huffed finally making it to the top.

" Sorry." I said putting my head down.

" Nah, it's fine." Kid said putting his arm around me.

" HEY KID!" a girl with short blonde hair yelled from the stairs."

" Patti! Quite down." another girl with darker blonde hair said. They might be sisters, they look alot alike. Then that's when I saw Mira again with her group. Patti and her might be sister joined.

" Oh, hey Ragnorock! We were just going to look around the school too." she smiled.

" Oh yeah nice to see you again." Ragnorock sighed.

Then ignoring Mira we walked into the school.

Did we really just ignore the meanist of the mean girls?

I hope you liked Ch.4! Sorry it's starting out a little slow. But please review!


End file.
